


I Hate That I Love You

by Lemonydrabs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, I need to find jesus, NSFW, Promiscuity, Reader-Insert, Smut, angst at some point????, hopefully fluff, i mean i held back a bit, mentions of drugs later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonydrabs/pseuds/Lemonydrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were not one to stay after brief encounters, and you definitely were no one to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried???? Hopefully not dreadfull, please let me know what y'all think >.

 

You were not one to stay after brief encounters, and you definitely were no one to fall in love. But God, was she different. She made you feel safe and loved in ways no one had before. All your insecurities drifting off when you were with her. It was a long winding road to get to the where you are in now, but damn, it was worth it.

 

_5 months ago_

“Listen fuckface, I can handle another drink.” You said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Who does this guy think he is? You have money, so obviously you can pay for another drink.

“Listen ma’am you’ve already had more than ten, I’m doing you a favor here--”

“I don’t give a fuck what you think, pour me another drink!” You yelled.

“Sorry, no can do”

You scoffed, turning on your heel to walk away from the bar. _What bullshit_ , you thought. You scanned the dance floor, looking for someone to give you a good time as your eyes landed on a vibrant redhead.

Natasha Romanov and the rest of the Avengers had decided to use their very rare free day consuming alcohol. Tony suggested they do it in his private bar, but what was the fun in that? Everyone already knew each other, which meant it was harder to publically humiliate their friends and themselves. Nat caught you staring at her from across the room, and she found that she could not keep her eyes off of you.

Drunk you was the worst. Honestly you can’t believe some of the things you did. It didn’t even register in your mind that you were trying to hook up with an Avenger. Walking over to the nearest table, you sat down. It was time to lure her in. Nat saw you sit, and slowly made her way over.

“Hey guys, I’ll be back.” She said to the others.

She sat down in the seat next to yours, and with a devilish smirk, she spoke. “Come here often?”

“I’ve heard that line so many times before, but then again are there other things one can say to break the ice?” You chuckled a bit before introducing yourself to her.

“The name's Natasha.” She said, smiling in a sly manner.

“Tell me Natasha, what brings you here? There are plenty of good looking people out there. Not to mention I’m a woman”.

“And? I see no problem.” Natasha replied.

“Well,” You said leaning towards her, hands gripped and resting on the table. “Normally I have to go to a gay bar if I want to hook up with another woman.”

 _Damn, were you gorgeous,_ Nat thought to herself. “Well, obviously, you didn’t have to now, did you.” Her head slightly noded towards the exit of the bar. Smiling, you stood up from the chair as she took hold of your hand, escorting you away from the crowd.

You don’t know where she took you, other than the fact it was a huge hightech establishment. Once you reached, what you presumed was her room, it didn’t take long for the action to begin. The moment the door closed, you found yourself immediately pinned to the wall.

 _Holy hell was she strong, yo_ u thought as Natasha fervently kissed you. The taste of alcohol overriding your senses. She broke away, allowing time for you to breath. Her hands snaked down to the bottom of your dress. One hand playfully fidgeting with the hem while the other one kneaded your ass. So we’re gonna play it rough… You thought, smiling to yourself. Her kisses became rather sporadic, it was evident she was ready to take things further. She was just waiting for the signal.

“I’m all yours hon’,” you whispered to her.

Chuckling, Natasha hoisted you on to her, still kissing you as she carried you over to her bed. Setting you down, Nat grasped the bottom of her shirt, swiftly pulling it off. Your eyes scanning her every curve. Pushing your dress up, Natasha nibbled her way up the inner part of your thighs. You let out a wheezy moan, sliding off your dress as you soon made a quick disposal of it. Her mouth hovered over your crotch, her breath sending shivers down your spine. Natasha bit down at the hem of your underwear, and then slid them down your legs. Her fingers now teasing your entrance. One by one, you adjusted to the sensation. She had three fingers riding you passionately while you tried to hold back the moans, but she kept on hitting the right spot .

“Oh, Oh my god” You said between breaths.

“Like that huh, years of practice,” she said, taking this time to push your bra up, exposing your chest.

“Really...Now,” You panted.

Her mouth connected with one of your breasts, pushing you closer to edge. At that rate you would come soon; she really did know her way around the female anatomy. Your breath began to quicken, and you felt close to your peak… When Natasha stopped. Your face turned into a pout.

“Honestly did you think only you were allowed to have fun?” She said, removing the rest of her clothes.

She sat you up a bit and pushed herself through your legs, sitting down on your already exposed area. Skin to skin, she began to grind on you. You thought before was exquisite, her movements now turned your inside to jello.

“Don’t stop,” you moaned.

Her movements becoming more rapid, the both of you close. You could feel the tension begin to accumulate within your core. Thrusting hips forward, you let out a stifled moan as you both reached your climax. You were usually not one to be loud, but this was definitely an exception.

“Fuck, that was good,” You said, breathless.

“I can do a lot more than just that, honey,” Nat said, laying down beside you. It didn’t take long for Natasha to doze off, and as soon as she did you got dressed and left. It wasn’t hard to do, after all you has got what you came for. You’ve played this game for a long time, and you hoped you wouldn't run into her later on. You knew it was unlikely anyways, seeing as you two are from far opposite ends of the spectrum. Well, at least that’s what you hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to absolutegodofhyperactivity for editing! Love ya fam! Sorry to make you sit through my smut TvT


End file.
